Castigo Sobre Deus
by Pinkuro
Summary: Vendo Raito pelo monitor, amarrado, L não conseguia conter certos problemas... Até que ele teve uma idéia que satisfaria todos seus desejos... 'Você é um mau menino Raitokun. Por isso você deve ser propriamente castigado'. LemonYaoi: RaitoxL


**PinkuLina-chan:**eu nem sei como eu tive idéia de fazer isso XD mas eu tive... e a merda que saiu foi isso... espero que gostem xD to meio viciada em lemon ultimamente... me sinto tão tarada... jhauhauhaua

Sumary: Vendo Raito pelo monitor, amarrado, L não conseguia conter certos problemas... Até que ele teve uma idéia que satisfaria todos seus desejos... "Você é um mau menino Raito-kun. Por isso você deve ser propriamente castigado." Lemon Yaoi RaitoxL

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertencem (já viram o que sairia se pertencesse né? XD)

Aproveitem!

* * *

**Castigo Sobre Deus **

L estava vendo no monitor. Olhava 24 horas por dia aquele jovem no monitor, fazendo absolutamente nada.

NADA!

Esse foi um plano bem bolado. Ele não sabia qual havia sido. Mas tinha certeza que havia um! Num momento Raito estava quase 100 porcento de chances de ser Kira, e no outro, virou e agora está quase a zero!

E tudo isso, confessando ser Kira!

Como isso podia?

"Como isso pode? Raito-kun?"

Ele pensou, e continuava a olhar para a tela. Fazia uma semana quase que os assassinatos, que Kira havia voltado, após algum tempo sem matar ninguém. Isso tudo era muito estranho.

Após 2 semanas de cativeiro, Raito-kun não parecia muito bem.

Mas ainda... Ele parecia incrivelmente sensual para L...

Ele comia seu dedo. Coçava seu pé com seu outro pé.

Tudo para disfarçar e tentar enganar a sua "arma" levantando e pronta para atirar...

"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. E não estou falando apenas do caso Kira..." Ele pensou novamente, olhando para baixo.

Ele olhou para a tela do monitor. Raito do outro lado. Parecia cansado, estava caído, deitado no chão, uma partezinha da blusa estava para cima bem nos quadris.

Ele se mexeu. Pelo menos tentou. Com isso ele soltou um gemido.

Esse gemido fez L imaginar. Sonhar. Gozar.

E então ele teve uma idéia.

"Eu acabei de ter uma idéia! E essa idéia vai satisfazer ambos os meus problemas!" Ele sorriu. Ainda com o dedo na boca. E com suas calças mais molhadas ainda "Ainda bem que não uso roupas-de-baixo..."

Então ele se levantou. Desligou o monitor. Apertou uns botões. E desceu.

* * *

Raito estava em sua cela. Deitado no chão. Ryuuku havia ido dar uma volta para tentar comer umas maçãs. Estava sozinho. E muito desconfortável.

Se perguntava se Remu já havia continuado com o plano. Devia estar na hora dele fazer a parte dele...

"Logo logo.. só tenho que esperar a hora certa agora..." pensou ele. "Auch ele chão é frio...Eu vou matá-lo quando eu puder!!"

Ele ouviu algo abrindo. Olhou. E viu que era L.

-Ryuuzaki... O que você está fazendo... –Perguntou, notando também que ele tinha uma sacola numa das mãos. "O que tem lá dentro?"

-Raito-kun... – L começou a dizer sério – Faz duas semanas que você está aqui. E nessas duas semanas os assassinatos pararam. Isso só me faz concluir que você É Kira.

Raito olhou suspeitamente à L. Faz APENAS duas semanas, L não iria concluir algo com tão pouco tempo. E logicamente estava mentindo.

-O que você vai fazer comigo então Ryuuzaki? Eu sei... Eu devo sofrer.. Sou um assassino... – Raito entrou no jogo.

-Sim. Você deve. Você é um mau menino Raito-kun. Por isso você deve ser propriamente castigado. – L disse se aproximando e agachando perto dele.

Raito estava ficando confuso. O que ele queria dizer com isso?? De qualquer jeito entraria no joguinho de L. Nunca se daria por vencido ou desistiria. E ainda ele iria vencer!!

-Sim! Coloque-se na cadeia! É onde eu mereço estar! Na-não! Cadeira-Elétrica é melhor! Assim eu morro sofrendo e pago pelo mau que fiz!! – Ele fingiu estar bem arrependido.

-Eu pretendo te fazer sofrer Raito-kun... Mas não dessa forma. Ou longe daqui... – L disse parando de chupar o dedo – Será aqui. Comigo...

Então L meteu a mão dentro da calça de Raito. Seus olhos abriram largamente em surpresa. "O que ele pretendia com isso?"

"Se ele estiver fingindo, ele irá parar e me mandará tirar a mão. Mas se ele estiver falando a verdade. Irá me mandar continuar..." L pensou novamente em seu plano, confirmando-o mentalmente.

-O que acha? Tenho alguns utensílios aqui que podem ajudar... – Disse retirando a mão das calças de Raito e usando essa mesmo mão para tirar da bolsa que segurava, alguns chicotes, umas cordas, facas de cozinha, vendas e alguns paus e outras varetas...

-O que você vai fazer com isso... Ryuuzaki?... – Raito perguntou, começando a ficar com medo.

Também estava ficando receoso. O que ele pretendia fazer? Era melhor impedi-lo agora! Ele não era gay!! Não.. Não podia... Mas... O que ele pensaria? Provavelmente pensaria que ele estava desistindo por ser Kira, e entraria em contradição... Afinal pessoas inocentes não se contradizem...

-Seu castigo Raito-kun... Claro se fosse não o quiser eu não faço... –"Vamos ver se você me mandar parar... Eu não vou gostar.. Mas então minhas suspeitas podem aumentar... Eu terei provas de que você pode ser Kira!! Inocentes não se contradizem Raito-kun!!"

-Nã-não... - Raito sussurrou – Pode fazer! Eu mereço qualquer castigo!! S-se é pra ser castigado, que seja por você!! – Raito falou. Ele não ia se dar por vencido!!

-Que bom Raito-kun. Muito bom. –"Será que Kira iria em frente assim? Bom, vamos ver enquanto eu faço minha tarefa..." – Então vamos começar...

L então arrancou as calças de Raito, para espanto do amarrado. Montou nele e meteu dedos dentro da abertura de Raito.

-O que?? – Raito perguntou-se quando L montou nele –AHH!!!

Raito gritou, três dedos de uma vez era muita coisa para quem nunca tinha feito nada disso antes.

-Você é apertadinho Raito-kun... – Disse tirando os dedos de uma vez, causando outro grito.- Vou ter que enfiar os quatro para abrir espaço...

-O que??? – Tentou perguntar de novo, mas antes que conseguisse obter uma resposta, L já havia enfiado os quatro dedos dentro dele. – AAAAH!!

Raito gritou mais do que antes. Seu orgulho estava definitivamente ferido agora. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele se submeteu a isso.

"Você vai pagar L... Você vai ver... Mas enquanto isso... Devo aproveitar... Ou fingir aproveitar! Mas você verá! Eu irei te surpreender!!" Raito pensou, sentindo dor e prazer ao mesmo tendo.

L remexia os dedos dentro de Raito. Estava com o dedo indicador da outra mão remexendo dentro de sua boca, ele queria mais. Então ele tirou a mão de dentro de Raito, que conteve o grito dessa vez por orgulho, e a botou dentro da sua. Estava melada.

-Hmn... gostoso... Raito-kun... Você tem um gosto muito bom... Nada igual a algo que eu tenha provado antes... – L diz, lambando os dedos – Eu quero mais.

E antes que Raito pudesse falar ele meteu sua boca dentro da dele.

Suas línguas brincavam, suas salivas se misturavam, os dois se aproximavam.

Raito sentia o gosto da boca de L, doces misturado com algo meio agridoce e talvez azedo. Era aquilo que éle tinha lambido de sua mão após tê-la metido dentro de seu cu.

Ele tinha que admitir, L beijava muito bem. Melhor do que Misa na verdade.

Ele nem precisava fingir que estava ficando excitado.

Por outro lado, L estava mais que excitado, queria mais droga!! Que se danasse essa droga de investigação sobre Kira!

Arrancou a camisa de Raito. Desceu sua boca e começou a beijar, seu pescoço, podia ouvir Raito gemendo seu pseudônimo.

L então se cansou de fazer isso. ele parou.

Raitou olhou para ele. Já estava suado. L achava que seu olhar parecia pedinte.

Então, L fez o que ele "pedia". Ele tirou suas calças, e sua camisa, duas coisas que o atrapalhavam. Raito notou levemente que L não usava cuecas... E então enfiou seu membro dentro de Raito.

Era como uma dança. Uma competição mais exatamente. L sabia disso, e aproveitava, ele ia junto com a música.

Não pôde mais agüentar, todo o desejo que sentia, todo o gozo, todo se foi. Teve um orgasmo dentro de Raito.

L continuou a beijar a Raito enquanto estava dentro dele. lambia-o todo. Mesmo com o cheiro e o gosto de suor. Ele era delicioso...

Raito sentia um pirulito. Isso era bom por um lado. Ele gostava de novas experiências... E certamente ele nunca havia sido um pirulito em toda a sua vida. E ele tinha que admitir... Ser chupado dava prazer... Muito prazer...

-Ahn! – Raito gemeu.

L notou o prazer de Raito. Sorriu.

Tirou seu pênis de dentro dele. Em seguida enfiando seu próprio cu em no membro de Raito.

-Ryuuzaki... L... Ah! – Raito gemeu uma vez mais.

L entendeu o que quis dizer. Estava pedindo para que continuasse. Sorriu de novo.

Ele saiu de lá. E então sentou perto e começou a chupar. Estava melada, uma gosma saída de si próprio. Mas era assim mesmo que queria. Assim que gostava. Como um molho ou uma coberta num sorvete... Alias falando em sorvete, isso realmente lembrava-o de banana-split. Apesar do sabor "um pouco" diferente.

Assim L chupava tudo. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer doce com certeza.

Raito sentia-se um Deus. Estava nos céus certamente. Ele gemia. Gritava. Nem precisava fingir que estava gostando. Porque estava mais que adorando. Estava quase no ponto. Dane-se seu orgulho. Dane-se o L, dane-se os outros. Ele só queria que aquela porra daquele L continuasse!!!

Quem sabe tinha um jeito dele fazer o L a putinha particular dele...

-AAH!! – Gritou – L!!!

E então aconteceu. Para o gosto de L, o gozo de Raito saiu e foi todo para sua boca. ele chupou até ter saído tudo e em seguida tirou a boca de lá.

Limpou os lábios, os dedos.

E lambeu o membro erguido de Raito até ter acabado tudo.

Olhou para Raito, este ofegava, olhando para ele, suado.

L pensou algo. E então foi até lá e o beijou.

Raito podia sentir o gosto do próprio gozo em sua boca. estava junto do gosto da boca de L ainda, aquele gosto único e estranho.

Eles ficaram nesse beijo por um longo tempo.

L entrelaçou suas pernas no corpo de Raito, ficando totalmente em cima dele. De quatro.

E então foi aí Raito percebeu. Ele queria L para sempre consigo. Era ele que dava sentido à sua vida. Um significado. Seja quando o tentava matar, seja quando tentava escapar dele.

Seja quando faziam amor.

Sua vida e a de L agora estavam unidas. Para sempre.

Esse era o Plano de L.

Finalmente havia entendido.

Horas depois. Os dois estavam dormindo juntos. Raito embaixo, amarrado ainda. L em cima, esparramado em cima dele. Ambos nus. Uma mao e uma perna de L atravessava o corpo de Raito, o outro braço estava em sua boca, chupando o dedo. E a outra perna jogava em qualquer lugar...

L foi o primeiro a acordar. Ficou olhando Raito dormir.

- Raito-kun... Espero que meu plano tenha funcionado...– Sussurrou ele. tão baixo que esperava que não ouvisse, afinal o outro aparentemente pelo menos, estava dormindo...

-Funcionou... Ryuuzaki... – Raito respondeu, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse sonhando ainda.

L sorriu.

- Eu te amo.

-Eu... também... – Raito respondeu da mesma forma – Obrigado... Por me fazer perceber...

Raito virou sua cabeça para perto de Ryuuzaki. Ele encostou seu queixo para perto do de Raito também.

-... Que eu te amo... – Raito completou. E ele realmente queria dizer isso, sem mentir, não precisava mais disso.

E L sabia gente que fala dormindo, não mente. Apesar de saber muito bem de que não estava dormindo, estava apenas fingindo por ser orgulhoso demais para falar "acordado"... Mas ele não se importava com isso. Raito era Raito, e por isso o amava.

E assim continuaram a dormir. Até L ter que voltar ao quartel. E voltar a monitorar Raito. Iria ser diferente com Raito de agora em diante, não precisaria mais ficar desejando-o de lonje nem nada disso. Mas sabia que ninguém mudaria tanto tão rápido. Mas, também sabia que não estaria muito longe de mudar... Para melhor.

**FIM! **

* * *

**PinkuLina-chan:** huahauhauahuahuaha isso só foi praticamente uma merda total né? XD lemon nonsense XDD mas eu achei que fico bom '-' foi meu terceiro... (segundo que preste) e eu gostei 8D bem fofo, o final que ficou meio duuh mas ficou bom... (tenho que treinar mais meus finais de lemons...)

Mas é isso... xDD agora vo ver se eu atualizo O Amanhecer, mas não hoje, ta tarde... vo mimir... Boa Noite persoar!

Mandem reviews ta!! nada demais fazer uma boa ação de vez em quando??? Huah xauuu


End file.
